Hermes
Hermes was the Olympian God of travel, roads, thievery, merchants, and travelers. He was also the messenger of the Gods. Reign Mythology Birth Hermes was the son to Zeus and Maia. Hermes was known for speed and humor. Causing Trouble With Apollo Hermes snuck away while his mother slept. He went out to Apollo's golden sun cattle. He picked the fifty best cows, and fasted a broom on their tails and bark on their hooves. To confuse Apollo further, he herded them backwards, and fastened bundles of branches unto his feet, making it look as if a giant herded something in, but nothing out. He sacrificed them to the Olympians, including himself. He took the entrails of the sacrificed cows and made the lyre. Apollo stormed into the cave, because he had just realized what had happened, and demanded Hermes to give him his cattle. Hermes told him there were no cattle in his mothers cave. Apollo stormed up to Olympus and told the problem to Zeus. The Olympians laughed. Zeus told Hermes to take Apollo to his cattle, and so he did. Apollo forgave him, but counted his cows. There were two missing, and his anger flared back. Before he could do anything, Hermes played his lyre. Apollo calmed and asked for the lyre. Hermes drove a hard bargain, asking for his magic wand and his whole herd. Apollo grudgingly agreed. chicken and waffle. don't forget to tickle the cheese so it wont mold, I like provolone and cheddar bruh. my feet smell like cheese I wonder why? The Olympians When he arrived to become an Olympian, Zeus needed someone to leave Olympus to bring the gods' words to the mortals. Hermes chose Athena, and Athena chose Hermes. His argument was settled by a vote upon the Olympians and Hermes. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Ares chose Hermes. Hermes had left and went down to earth, helping mortals. Hermes was given magic sandals, a golden winged hat, and a cape to hide his things in. He was made Zeus's messenger. Io and an Argument Zeus told Hermes to set free Io from Hera's secret garden. He went there, and sang a song to Argus. After this, told him a long, boring story. Argus closed fifty eyes, then the other fifty. He had died of boredom. He set Io free. Hera was angry at Hermes for killing her servant, and called for a vote to kill him. Hera tossed a pebble at Hermes, and the others threw pebbles at him. He was soon covered in pebbles. Hermes was forgiven, and all was right again. Family Son of Zeus and Maia Depiction and Personality Hermes is usually depicted as a young man with an athletic build. Hermes was cheerful, good humored, cunning, and because he was the messenger god he was the fastest of the Olympians. Sacred Symbols and Animals The caduceus is one of Hermes' symbols, a leather pouch winged sandals, and a ram which is his hat. Gallery Navigation de:Hermes Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Children of Zeus Category:Gift of Prophecy Category:Father Category:Directional Gods Category:Messenger Gods Category:Messenger Deities Category:Messenger Deity Category:Deity Category:Deities